Sonic in Court
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: After Sonic was framed for murder, will he be able prove that he's not guilty with some help with Tails? One-shot, check the bottom of the story for how I felt about this story.


I tapped on the floor with my foot impatiently for the trial to start. I was prosecuted for murder. Now you know me, why would I murder anyone? After a few minutes, the jury came. I had Tails as my lawyer because he's my smartest friend. My prosecutor was Scourge (I think I spelled it right). How I hated him so badly. He accused me of killing Amy. Sure, I didn't like her as much as Tails but she was my friend.

The judge was Vector. How did he become a judge? The trial has now started.

"Prosecutor, call up a witness." Said Vector.

"I call Cream up here." Said Scourge. Cream nervously came up to the witness stand.

"Cream, were you at Amy's house at the day of the murder?" Vector asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Tell us what happened, stating the time of the day."

"Okay. Here's what happened. Amy called me over for a play date 12:00 AM." Cream started. "When I came, she was a little scared. She told me that she received a scary phone called. She didn't have caller ID so she couldn't tell who it was. She also said that she called the police. When the police came at 1 PM, they traced the call all the way down to the local park. While the police wasn't at the house, Sonic came. I said that I had to go home since it was already 3 PM. When I got out, I decided to stay for a few minutes. I then started to hear screaming and yelling but I couldn't catch the exact words. I then saw Sonic running from the backyard but only a glimpse of his shoe. It was covered in blood, though. I fainted after that."

"Okay, now for the prosecutor to catch what the rabbit said." Said the judge.

"Amy called me over for a play date at 12:00 AM. When I came, she was a little scared. She told me that she received a scary phone call. She didn't have caller ID so she couldn't tell who it was. She also said that she called the police. When the police came at 1 PM, they traced the call all the way down to the local park-"

"Hold it! Doesn't Sonic usually hang out there?"

"No, he runs around the block usually." Cream said. "While the police wasn't in the house, Sonic came-"

"Hold it! What time did he come?"

"2 hours after the police left." Cream said. She wasn't lying at all. She wouldn't lie. "I said that I had to go home since it was already 3 PM. When I got out, I decided to stay for a few minutes-"

"Hold it! Why did you stay?" Scourge asked.

"To eavesdrop." She said a little sadly. "Well anyways, I then started to hear screaming and yelling but I couldn't catch the exact words-"

"Hold it!" Scourge yelled. Boy was I getting annoyed. Tails rolled his eyes. "What do you think the words are?"

"I think they were 'stay away from her, you-' a cuss word and 'get outta my way!' I think Sonic yelled the first 6 words while you said the second 4."

"OBJECTION!" Scourge yelled. I quickly straightened my acute back. "I wasn't even there!"

"Hold it! Then how do you know I murdered her?" I said with a cocky smile and folded arms.

"I was there, but I wasn't exactly 'in' there." Scourge said.

"Or were you? I saw a green hedgehog with twin lightning things on his chest!" I yelled. Everyone gasped.

"You saw wrong! You were dazed-"

"Silence! Let the rabbit talk." Vector said.

"I then saw Sonic run from the backyard but only a glimpse of his shoe. It was covered in blood though-"

"Hold it! That means he stabbed her with the knife!" Scourge yelled.

"Hold it! How do you know he had a knife?" Tails yelled.

"With this!" Scourge said. He carefully pulled out a knife from his briefcase. "It may have his fingerprint!"

"Hold it! How can you track fingerprints? We have gloves on! Duh." I said. The jury chatted.

"Silence!" Yelled the judge. "Go on, Scourge."

"It also has this on it!" Scourge pulled out a piece of blue fur. Everyone gasped.

"Huh, that explains why you pricked a piece of that out of Sonic's quill." Tails said. Everyone gasped again.

"I did not!" Yelled Scourge.

"Well, I did see your hand near Mr. Sonic's quill while we were coming in. I also saw you open your briefcase full of evidence. I couldn't see more because I was shoved in." Cream said. The jury chatted again.

"Do we have a verdict?" Vector asked. A person stood up and said "no," then sat back down. "Very well then, Scourge, call another witness."

"I call Tails to the stand." Our eyes widened. He got up and sat on the chair.

"Tails, explain what happened." Said Vector.

"I was working on a blueprint in my workshop and saw Sonic barge in. He was covered in blood. He told me that he saw Scourge come through the back door and killed Amy. He tried to stop him but he pushed him pretty hard on his sleepy spot which cause him to be very weak. When he got up, he saw Scourge with a bloody knife on him. He said that there was a hole in- sorry, it's becoming too violent for a rated K plus story."

"Now for the prosecutor." The judge said. Tails repeated what he said but Scourge couldn't catch anything. The jury chatted. I was smelling victory.

"Do we have a verdict now?" The crocodile asked. The same person stood.

"Yes, we think Sonic is not guilty but Scourge guilty."

"Very well then. Sonic is not guilty and will not go to jail while Scourge is guilty and will spend 10 years in prison."

"What? No!" Yelled Scourge. The cops grabbed him and hand-cuffed him. Tails and I knuckle-punched each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: <strong>App. 3:00

**Not Guilty: **5000

**Rings:** Who needed rings here?

**Time Bonus:** 57000

**Score: **62000

**Rank: **C

**Sonic's Comment:** Wow, you're a fail, Scourge.


End file.
